Many individuals use hangers to store their clothes. Hanging clothes helps prevent the clothes from wrinkling and/or being damaged. Hanging clothes is often preferred over putting clothes in dressers and/or trunks since clothes that are hung, tend to be easier to access and also tend to have less wrinkles than clothes placed in dressers.
Traditional hangers are limited in that they can only hold and/or display one or two pieces of clothing. In addition, traditional hangers do not have a way to display and/or store various accessories such as, but not limited to, jewelry (including but not limited to, rings, necklaces, watches, bracelets, and earrings), headpieces, hats, caps, headbands, hair ties, scrunchies, sunglasses, scarves and/or purses. Thus, it is often hard for individuals to envision what a complete outfit will look like without putting on all of its pieces. Trying on an entire outfit can be time consuming and using a traditional mannequin is often just as time consuming. Furthermore, many individuals do not have space to store a traditional mannequin. What is needed is a device that allows a user to pick out an entire outfit, including various accessories, and see how the entire outfit looks when it is put together without trying it on, yet is small enough to be used in most households.